


Braving the Elements

by StarlightSolar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Massage, Nipple Licking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots (or more) where Korra uses her bending abilities during sex. Korrasami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braving the Elements

“Long day?” Korra asked as she heard the front door open and closed. She sat up from her spot on the couch, turning off the television, and turning to face her girlfriend as she entered the room. Asami let out a sigh, before nodding. She placed a hand on the arm of the couch before slipping off her high heels.

“Very long,” Asami answered, taking a seat next to Korra on the couch. She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before wiggling her toes. “My feet are killing me.”

“I told you not to wear those shoes,” Korra said quietly. She reached up and placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders, gently rubbing her thumbs into the muscles near her shoulder blades. She frowned when Asami squirmed away, leaning over to rub her feet. “What’s wrong?”

Asami let out a quiet sight before turning to face her girlfriend. “I just want to relax right now.”

Korra smiled. “I know.”

“I don’t mean sex,” she insisted. Korra instantly pouted. Asami threw her head back and laughed, before leaning over and placing a kiss on Korra’s cheek. “You look like Naga when she can’t have second on dinner,” she giggled. “So cute.” Korra half-smiled. “But I’m not changing my mind.”

“Sex is a great way to relax,” Korra pointed out. “It’s a stress reliever.” 

“And yet we always end up sore the next day.”

“Which means we did it right.”

Asami chuckled, placing a hand on Korra’s chest who had tried to lean over and steal a kiss. Normally, Asami would obligie, but one kiss with her girlfriend always turned to something more. There have been many times she’d almost be late to work or meetings just from a good morning kiss. “I just got home. May I have a few minutes?”

“Okay,” Korra answered, lifting her hands up in the air in a defensive position. She leaned back in her seat, watching quietly as Asami stretched her feet, wincing slightly. She glanced at the imaginary watch on her arm, before poking Asami in the leg. “Ready now?” she asked.

“Korra!”

“I’m kidding,” Korra laughed. She leaned forward and plucked a book off of the coffee table. “Here, why don’t you read or something,” she suggested. “How about you finish this?”

Asami glanced at the cover of the book before frowning. She looked over at Korra, biting the inside of her cheek. “You went through my nightstand drawer?” she asked.

“I was looking for a nail file,” she shrugged.

Asami raised an eyebrow, looking at her in disbelief before reaching over and grabbed a hold of Korra’s hand. She stifled a laugh when she noticed how short Korra’s nails were. “Have a run in with Raiko, today?” As strong and confident Korra normally was, she recently took up biting her nails to keep her anger in check while in meetings with the President of Republic City. 

“Yeah, I don’t really want to talk about it,” Korra said, giving Asami’s a hand a tight squeeze before pulling her hand away. “It’ll make me stressed and you get stressed when I’m stressed.” She frowned when Asami leaned over once more to rub her foot. “How about I massage your feet for you?” she offered.

“You don’t mind?” Asami smiled brightly as she turned in her seat, leaning back against the armrest of the couch.

“Of course not,.” Korra grabbed hold of Asami’s hand a pulled her forward, placing a light kiss on her forehead, before placing a pillow behind her girlfriend’s back.

“My own personal massage therapist.” Asami said with a raised eyebrow. She repositioned the pillow behind her back, before slumping down a bit more against the arm rest of the couch. “I can get used to this.”

Korra smiled brightly before placing a kiss onto the back of her girlfriend’s hand. “And you don’t even need warming oils with me.” She made a show of cracking her knuckles, laughing as Asami gripped her arm, playfully jostling her. Korra laced her fingers together, and stretched her arms out in front of her, causing her arm muscles to flex. It wasn’t to prepare herself for the task at hand, but for Asami who left her on her girlfriend’s arm a bit longer than necessary. 

Making herself comfortable, Asami found the marked page in her book and began to consume its contents. Korra inhaled slowly, filling her chest with air, then forcefully exhaled, a small burst of fire expelled from between her lips. She held her hands up and cupped the flame in between her palms, before slowly pressing them against each other, snuffing out the fire. She flexed her fingers as she felt the heat race through her fingers and into her palms.

Korra gently placed Asami’s feet into her lap, wrapped her hands around the arch of her girlfriend’s right foot, and began to add firm pressure into the sole of her foot. Asami sighed loudly when she felt the enflamed muscles in her foot slowly loosen. Warmth began to slide over her feet, filling each toe, etching the feel of her stocking into her skin.

Asami smiled happily, wiggling her toes a bit as the feel of the rough material skirted around in Korra’s palms. She turned the page of the book she was reading, her eyebrows slowly rising as the content began to stick out to her.

_"Wha—what are you doing?" Elodie stammered, swallowing hard._

_Kohia gently pushed her against the bed, placing one hand by her ear, leaning in close, effectively trapping her with her body. She place her palm next to Elodie’s ear, leaning in close. With her empty hand, Kohia gripped her chin, turning her head, and leaned close to whisper, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."_

Asami suddenly felt Korra’s hands sweeping over her bare feet. The warmth from her girlfriend’s hands burned deep into her skin. Asami’s finger’s tightly gripped the book. Her mind began to race, wondering how Korra had slipped her stockings off without disrupting her, until she froze as she suddenly felt a tingling sensation between her legs. It ebbed away before Korra’s thumb pressed against a spot in the middle of her foot, causing her lower region to throb.

“Everything okay?” Korra asked quietly. Asami slightly dropped her book to peer over the pages. Her girlfriend glanced back at her, blue eyes wide. Asami inhaled slowly before nodding once. She offered up a small smile, before going back to her heading. She forced herself to ignore the tingling feeling that had returned, instead glancing back down at the pages.

_Kohia placed kisses all over every bit of Elodie’s exposed skin, leaving a burning trail in its path. Kisses were placed on her neck, collarbone, jaw, ear, and the very corner of her lips. Elodie inhaled sharply before turning her head, capturing Kohia’s lips in a searing kiss Kohia’s hands found their way to the front of Elodie’s blouse, slowly unbuttoning the garment, her knuckles skimming across the rapidly heated flesh._

Asami moaned when she felt Korra’s hands skirting up to her thighs, roughly massaging the tight muscles; she clenched her keigle muscles, trying to calm herself. She cleared her throat, and forced herself to refocus on the words on the page, ignoring the quiet chuckling emitting from behind the book. 

She was known for being calm, cool, and collected. While she does enjoy foreplay and edging when it came to her sexual release, with the feeling of Korra’s hot hands getting closer and closer to her now damp underwear, she wasn’t sure she would last much longer, and the book Korra had picked out for her wasn’t helping her cause. 

_Kohia finally released Elodie from her blouse, revealing a pair of plump, pale breasts. Upon feeling the cool air on her dark pink nipples, Elodie moved to cover herself as she blushed furiously, pulling her chin out of Kohia’s grip, turning her face away._

_'Don't,' Kohia insisted. ‘Let me see. I want to remember how beautiful you are.'_

_Kohia gently grabbed a hold of Elodie’s hands, slowly removing them from her chest before placing them up above her head. Kohia bean to chew on Elodie’s ear as her hands moved to cup each breast, pressing firmly so the hard nipples be pushed flat against her palms back into her areolas, making Elodie cry out. Her moans turned to soft cries as Kohia’s lips replaced her hands and she began nibbling and sucking Elodie’s nipples, coaxing them from their hiding spots._

Asami let out a loud gasp before shivering when she felt icy air blowing across her now bare stomach. She gripped the book even tighter, trying to re-read the same sentence again for about the 5th time, and wondering how she missed Korra opening her blouse. Her concentration on her thoughts broke when she felt her girlfriend’s hot fingers near her navel. Asami felt her cheeks flush when a quiet moan rushed past her lips. She squealed when Korra’s ice cold tongue dipped into her bellybutton, swirling around. Korra pulled Asami’s bellybutton into her mouth and nibbled on the bundle.

Korra’s rough palms scratched across Asami’s flank, her fingers curling and uncurling as she moved in circles of varying sizes, causing her knuckles to bump against the bottom most rib. Asami twitched, a few giggles escaping from behind her lips. She slowly released her teeth from her lower lip, letting out a content sigh as Korra’s hands moved higher, pushing her blouse open. She could feel her nipples straining against the fabric of her bra. 

Asami cooed loudly when Korra’s cool tongue swiped across one of her nipples. The smooth surface of her silky bra, caused the wet, chilly appendage to skate over hard peak from the lack of friction. She arched her back into Korra’s touch when she felt her warm hands run up across her chest, reaching underneath her silky bra and pulling her breasts out. 

Asami released her vicegrip on the book to run her right hand through her hair. Korra took that time to move up next to her girlfriend, snuggling into her side. She licked the outer line of Asami’s ear, before nibbling on her earlobe, and sucking on it loudly. Asami’s chest heaved as her breathing intensified. 

“Bedroom?” Korra whispered, her frosty breath skating across Asami’s flushed skin. Asami felt her nipples twinge and harden even more at the cool air across her hot skin. Korra leaned forward and placed a light kiss at the juncture of her girlfriend’s chin and neck; Korra smiled to herself when she heard her girlfriend gulp loudly. She chuckled, the vibrations running up and down her girlfriend’s neck.

Asami pulled away, wiping the condensation away from the side of her neck with the back of her hand. She turned to face Korra, slowly dropping her book to the floor. Korra couldn’t help but smirk when he spotted the color of her girlfriend’s eyes slowly changing from the deep green to dark amber, bringing out the fire nation inside of her to the surface. Her normally pale skin now had a pink tint, making her appear to be sun kissed. 

“Too far!” she declared; Korra let out a laugh before Asami pulled her into a hard kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will gradually be updated.
> 
> This first oneshot, well i guess twoshot, was originally going to be a oneshot entitled 'Bookworm', but the idea gradually grew into something more. 
> 
> And no, i haven't forgotten about my other stories and I haven't stopped writing for them. Until you see a "Hiatus" or "Discontinued" tag, then rest assured I am still working on them.


End file.
